La leyenda del Sylveon Demonio
by Ghost Sylveon
Summary: En el bosque cercano a varios pueblos sobre todo el de los perros legendarios, habito una vez un pokemon el cual era muy temido, o eso decían las leyendas, actualmente ha vuelto a surgir este pokemon, o eso cree los habitantes, pero solo unos cuantos saben realmente que es...


**Hola gente de FanFiction! Ya se que me gusta jugármela con varios proyectos, pero no me importa :P, los terminaré o si no me caerá una maldición? (esperen... ya la tengo D: okno)**

 **Esta es una nueva idea que recién se me ocurrió (y de hecho era la idea original de mi primer fic, y no quería desecharla xD) y quise compartirla aquí, como soy bien original voy a rehusar nombres de personajes, pero a diferencia de mis otros fic, este NO tiene nada que ver con los demás**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece, (si lo fuera habría Arceus para todos :D)**

 **Disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1: Prologo_**

 ** _Pov ?_**

 _Era una noche oscura y tormentosa, yo simplemente corría de mis perseguidores, parecía que habían enloquecido, bueno no los culpo, puesto que no todos los días ves a una Vulpix de doble forma cambiar frente a tus ojos, pero ese no es el punto saben?_

 _Todo esto comenzó por algo tan simple como eso, varios de mi especie o son capaces de usar el fuego, otros el hielo, pero ambos dominan la magia, yo puedo usar los tres y por eso aquí me quieren cazar, dicen que me volveré loca o algo así, y que terminaré volviéndome como aquel pokemon del que todos hablan..._

Ufff... por fin escape, esos locos no se andan con simplezas, de verdad le tienen miedo a ese pokemon como para alejarse del bosque, bueno esperare a que se vayan y saldré de aquí al anochecer... -Solo me siento y saco una baya oran de mi bolsa, la cual llevo cargando, esta algo sucia y vieja pero me sirve aun, no tengo muchas cosas ahí, solo soy una viajera a la cual le gusta ver y conocer lugares nuevos

 _Simplemente me escondo al ver que se acercan para poder escuchar de que hablan..._

\- ¿Donde estará esa abominación? -Pregunta una Luxray

\- ¡No queremos otro alma errante aquí! con el Sylveon demoníaco ese tenemos suficientes problemas -Exclama un Emboar

\- Eso no es nada, dicen que aquel Sylveon al morir hizo un pacto con Giratina, y a cambio el debe matar para satisfacerlo, es una bestia -Comenta esta vez un Muk

\- Es cierto, yo vi que su pelaje era negro en lugar de rosa, además sus ojos son negros con iris rojas, sin mencionar que parece que llora sangre -Comenta un supersticioso Pichu

\- Eso sin mencionar que parece que tiene cortes y cicatrices por todo el cuerpo, además de su sonrisa sádica... Esos colmillos... La sangre en todo su pelaje... Esa mirada que hiela la sangre... Es horrible! - una kirlia se hecha a llorar en el hombro de su tío, el Lucario Kage, el cual es el líder del pequeño poblado de los perros legendarios

\- ¡Silencio! Ya me estoy cansando de esa tonta leyenda, ese Sylveon no existe y punto, solo hay que esperar a que esa ladrona salga de su escondite y sea condenada por sus crímenes -Declara Kage -No puedo permitir que mi pueblo se deje llevar por algo tan estúpido como eso

 _Ups, ¿se me olvido mencionar eso?, creo que si, además de ser una viajera soy una cazadora de recompensas, por eso cambio de forma para confundir a todos, pero para mi desgracia no me funciono esta vez, un emolga me vio y como la gente de aquí esta loca, pues me vi forzada a huir a este bosque..._

 ** _Pov Kage_**

 _Esto se sale de control, mi pueblo cada día esta mas alterado, ese extraño pokemon del bosque esta empezando a atacar a los habitantes, no se que es ni que sea, pero estoy seguro que acabaré con esta amenaza_

Oye tío Kage, ¿Crees que podamos atrapar a esa ladrona?

\- Claro que siCamila, no por nada estoy personalmente investigando el caso, esa zorra es experta en el arte, pero no es rival para mi -Contesto con seguridad

\- Ay tío, y ¿que pasara con el Sylveon demonio? -Me pregunta con curiosidad mi sobrina

\- ¿Tu también?, ya estoy harto de eso, ese pokemon dudo que exista siquiera, debe de ser algún bromista, o algún psicópata -Le digo claramente molesto -Como sea debemos irnos, mañana iremos a comerciar con el pueblo vecino

\- Esta bien tío, vamos -Solo se adelanta y va con sus amigas

 _Espero esto acabe pronto... No soportaría que ese bastardo le haga algo a Camila, ella es la única familia que me queda, desde que mi hermano murió, ella quedo a mi cargo, en ese entonces estaba muy triste, mi esposa murió cuando nació mi único hijo, el cual actualmente esta dado por muerto_ , aun recuerdo lo último que me dijo...

 ** _Flashback_**

\- ¡Me largo de aquí! no me detengas padre, no volveré a este pueblo ¡Nunca jamas! -Contesta un joven *Sylvee muy iracundo **(si ven esto: "*" habrá una nota de capítulo diciendo que significa, ahora continuemos con el fic :3)**

\- Pero hijo, no hay que alterarse por eso, no es importante... -Contesta Kage a su hijo

\- Ya me lo esperaba... nadie me toma en serio y menos porque mi forma final esta clara cual sera... Odio este maldito lugar, y un día todos lo que me trataron mal lo pagaran... -Se fue corriendo esa vez, y ya no lo pude alcanzar...

 _Días mas tarde me entere que habían asesinado en el bosque a un Sylvee, así que lo dimos por muerto, poco después hubo reportes de que se ve a un extraño pokemon, parecido a un Sylveon, el cual asesina y despedaza a otros habitantes de aquel bosque_

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

 _Ya han pasado casi 10 años desde ese evento, los habitantes de mi pueblo y los pueblos vecinos lo llamaron el "Sylveon Demonio" debido a sus creencias y supersticiones, yo en lo personal no creo en eso, pero a la población se cree muchas cosas, pero bueno así es la gente..._

 _Mañana sera un nuevo día..._

 ** _Pov_** ** _tercera persona_**

\- !Que hermosa mañana! -Exclama un pokemon cuadrúpedo de tipo eléctrico, un Jolteon de nombre Volt -Natalie, ¿vamos a despertar a ese perezoso? -Le pregunta a su compañera

\- ¿Sigue dormido?, si no fuera por nosotros este chico estaría mas muerto que un fantasma -Contesta Natalie, la Migthyena, la compañera de Volt, la cual solo suspira de fastidio -Muy bien, vamos...

 _Ambos pokemon salen de su madriguera y van a un tronco hueco cercano, el cual esta justo al lado de su pequeña cueva_

\- Vamos despierta, es hora de hacer justicia amigo -Le dice Volt muy animado...

 ** _Pov ?_**

 _Agghh, ¿ya es de día tan pronto?, odio esto... pero debo hacerlo, solo me levantare y fingiré que sigo bien_

\- Hola chicos, ¿como durmieron? -Les pregunto sin muchas ganas, debido a que siempre están muy unidos, y duermen muy bien siempre

\- Excelente, espero estés listo, tu reputación no se consigue sola, se que te puede molestar bastante, pero sabes que te apoyamos y mantenemos el miedo en la gente -Comenta Natalie alegre, ella y Volt son los únicos que me apoyan en esto, algunos ya saben que es lo que hago, pero son de confianza

 _Muchos se preguntaran que es lo que hago, pues no hay que ser listo para saberlo, como lo habrán imaginado, si, yo soy el Sylveon de la leyenda, la uso para proteger este bosque con ayuda de mis amigos, los cuales se encargan de divulgar la leyenda por los pueblos cercanos, infundiendo el miedo y la superstición, saben, esa leyenda tiene algo de cierto, el Sylveon es muy vengativo además de perder parte de una cinta de las cuatro que debería de tener..._

\- Bueno chicos yo iré por el desayuno, no se ustedes pero yo vengo en un rato - simplemente me alejo de ahí, debido a que esos 2 se ponen mega melosos

 _Mientras camino por el bosque, vuelvo a pensar en todo este asunto, ¿Sera lo correcto hacerlo?, ya llevo 10 años haciéndolo y no se que hacer con mi vida, esos dos son mis únicos amigos, y no podre hacer esto por siempre... A veces hay días en los cuales me hubiera gustado acabar rápido con todo esto... Pero luego recuerdo que los habitantes de aquí están en problemas, y debo ayudarlos, así deba usar una antigua leyenda de este bosque y aun con el riesgo de que con ello lo pueda perder todo..._

 _De pronto solo veo algo, parece rosa con rojo, esta en el suelo, al verlo bien resulta ser mi amigo Pinky, el Jigglypuff, el cual parece haber perdido mas de la mitad de su cuerpo..._

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Pinky! amigo!, ¿Que te paso? -Pregunto sumamente preocupado por el estado de mi amigo

\- Vaya, estas aquí, el regreso, y no viene solo, qui.. quiere tu cabeza, n-no me queda t-tiem-tiempo... es muy fuerte...adiós amigo -El simplemente muere... agonizando de dolor... una forma cruel si me preguntan...

 _Ese bastardo regreso... Creo le gusto la paliza que le di y ahora viene con un nuevo cliente, por lo visto no sabe con quien trata, enterrare a Pinky mas tarde, primero lo buscare a el, y me divertire un rato..._

No puedo continuar mi pensamiento, debido a un grito

\- ¡AYUDA!, -Exclamo la voz

\- ¡Voy en camino! -Simplemente hecho a correr en aquella dirección, sin saber lo que podría pasar después...

* * *

 **Y bien? que les pareció? recuerden que cualquier review, follow o favorito se agrdece y me motiva a seguir (okno, pero si les gusto, haganlo)**

 **Edit: me acabo de fijar que ni puse la nota asi que aqui esta:**

 **Sylvee: Fakemon, evolucion intermedia de Eevee a Sylveon (aquí los Eeveelution seran de tres fases evolutivas), su aspecto es similar a Eevee solo que con los colores de Sylveon, en esta forma ya tiene los apendices en forma de cinta y su cola ya es de dicho pokemon...**

 **Les mando saludos! hasta el próximo cap!**


End file.
